Pokemon: Age of Destiny
by BladeRunner01
Summary: This is a mixture of Anime, Manga and the Games with Ash as the main character and he won't be staring off with Pikachu! What kinds of adventures will he have as he sets out into the world? One thing is for certain great things are bound to happen. Rated T for violence and occasional language. Hope you enjoy this and that the title doesn't suck.
1. Chapter 1: The First Step

_**Chapter 1: The First Step**_

A boy with raven black hair wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans sat in front of a TV watching a battle between a man using a Pokémon called Nidorino and a woman with a Gengar and the woman was winning.

This boy's name was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and he is getting his first Pokémon tomorrow morning along with his rival Gary Oak.

"Man I can't wait." Ash clasped his hands together as he watched the fight with Gengar defeating Nidorino with a Hypnosis attack before the trainer switched out for Onix. "I wonder what Pokémon I'll get."

The trainers of Pallet receive one of three Pokémon from Professor Samuel Oak the Fire Lizard Charmander, the Aquatic Turtle Squirtle or the Green Plant Bulbasaur and Ash has his sights set on a Squirtle because of how cool it looked.

That was why he had his alarm set to wake him up early the next morning because he wanted to be the first to choose his Pokémon and he could hardly contain his excitement before his door opened to show his Mom Delia Ketchum who was a brunette wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Ash, get to bed so you'll be wide awake for your journey tomorrow." Delia chastened her ten year old son. "You don't want to be tired during your first battle do you?"

That got Ash to settle down. "No I don't." He agreed. "But Mom I can't wait! I'm finally going to get my first Pokémon! Who wouldn't be excited?"

Delia smiled as she heard that but she still looked stern. "I should really think about getting a Drowzee so I can use it to put you to bed."

Ash chuckled nervously knowing that she was only kidding but he nodded. "Okay I'm going to bed."

But as the clock ticked on getting closer to midnight Ash found himself wide awake wondering what kind of adventures he would have. There was one trainer he wanted to battle named Red who just left Pallet Town about two days ago and he had a Poliwhirl that was powerful. The funny thing was that Red looked exactly like him except they weren't related as far as they knew.

Heck just before Red left Ash saw him teach two kids how to catch a Nidorino that was nearby by having his Poliwhirl fight it and Ash was captivated by the fight itself. Red was a good trainer already and Ash swore that the next time they met they would battle and Red chuckled saying he was looking forward to it.

'_Now I just need to get a partner and raise him or her before I can carry out that promise._' Ash thought before he turned over and eventually he fell asleep.

After what felt like seconds the alarm went off and Ash slammed the snooze button before jumping out of bed and in a frenzy he threw his black shirt and a blue vest over it as well as his blue jeans, black sneakers, a red and white hat and green fingerless gloves before he took off downstairs to see Delia cooking Breakfast.

"Bye Mom I love you!" Ash shouted as he ran out the door before Delia could blink.

"Wait!" Delia tried to call out but Ash was already long gone. "Oh that's just like him." Delia said with a small smile on her face.

Faces became a blur as Ash ran as fast as he could to get to the Lab without stopping with a happy go lucky grin on his face because in just a few moments he would have his very first Pokémon and he couldn't wait to see who it was.

As he ran Ash saw Gary Oak exiting the Lab with his usual blue shirt but Gary smirked as he saw Ash. "Well hey there Ashy-Boy." Gary teased as he held a Pokéball. "About time you got here I just got the last Pokémon."

"W-What?" Ash asked in shock.

"Yeah apparently my bro Green took a Charmander while the Bulbasaur took a shine to that Red loser." Gary chuckled and Ash had a sinking feeling.

"S-So you got Squirtle?" Ash asked feeling let down.

"Yeah, he's the best out of all three." Gary boasted knowing fully well that Ash wanted that one. "I don't know what Grandpa has for you maybe a Magikarp."

Gary laughed as Ash walked in hoping for a good Pokémon when he saw a grey haired man in a white lab coat with a red shirt underneath it and brown pants. "Prof. Oak?" Ash called out hesitantly.

"Ah Ash!" Prof. Oak smiled widely because he knew Ash for years after Delia introduced them. "I take it that you're here to get your Pokémon?"

On hearing that Ash felt hope light up in him. "There's still one left?"

Prof. Oak nodded. "It's one that I prepared for you after much debating."

If possible Ash's grin got wider, a Pokémon prepared just for him? It seemed too good to be true but he frowned a bit. "Wouldn't you have given it to Gary or Green?"

Prof. Oak frowned as he heard that. "They might be my Grandkids but Gary is too arrogant while Green is too hard on his Pokémon while I've seen you care and love Pokémon that other trainers introduced to you as a kid so you're the best choice for this Pokémon that was shipped from Hoenn.

Now Ash was even more excited because he knew that Hoenn Pokémon were incredibly rare in the Kanto Region and lately people have been trying to get Pokémon from other regions to start migrating to the other ones including Kanto but it wouldn't happen for a few years.

'_If I remember correctly the Hoenn Starters were Torchic, Mudkip and Treeko._' Ash thought as Prof. Oak gave him a Pokéball. '_I wonder which of the three it is._'

Not wanting to waste anytime Ash threw up the Pokéball but to his complete surprise it wasn't any of the three Pokémon that he thought off.

It looked like a human child at first glance with the body being white and it had a green helmet with two red horns on the top and the curious looking Pokémon yawned as it looked around before seeing Ash and looking curiously at him.

"His name is Ralts." Prof. Oak answered Ash's unspoken question. "He's a Psychic Type Pokémon."

"Whoa." Ash breathed as he got to one knee causing Ralts to take a step back nervously. "Hey, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Ralts tipped his head to the side debating on whether or not to trust Ash.

"My name is Ash and I just want to be your friend." Ash said as he held his hand out but stopped only halfway to Ralts and in a moment Ralts timidly walked forward before putting his own hand forward and the two shook.

Prof. Oak watched in amazement. "Incredible." He said getting a look from Ash.

"What?"

"Ralts here is a very timid Pokémon especially one for its species. It took me a week to earn his trust and you managed to earn it in a few seconds." Prof. Oak explained causing Ash to go red from the unexpected praise. "That proves that you can be trusted as Ralts trainer."

Reaching into his pocket Prof. Oak held out a red device.

"This is a Pokédex and I only gave three away before." Prof. Oak handed it over as Ash looked at it curiously. "It can record a Pokémon's data and show what moves it can learn as well as their stats."

"Whoa." Ash didn't know what to say but then he caught something in that statement. "You only gave three away?"

"Yes two of them went to my two Grandkids while the third went to Red after he showed how dependable he could be." Prof. Oak smiled. "I want to create a catalog of every Pokémon in the world and with you four I know that I can count on it. Go ahead and try it out."

After a moment Ash pointed it at Ralts and pressed a button causing it to light up and Ralts picture showed on the screen. '_Ralts. The Feeling Pokémon. Cheerful people are more likely to see Ralts because they can sense emotions due to the horns on its head._'

"Cool." Ash smiled before pressing another button.

'_Known moves Growl, Confusion and Teleport. Ability: Synchronize_'

"Not a bad lineup right?" Prof. Oak asked as Ash put the Pokédex up in his pocket before picking the Pokéball up.

"Ralts is a cool Pokémon." Ash said without any hesitation before looking at Ralts. "I'm going to return you is that okay?"

Ralts nodded after a second's hesitation and Ash returned him to his Pokéball before putting it on his belt and in a second Prof. Oak handed him five empty Pokéballs.

"You are officially a trainer Ash." Prof. Oak said causing Ash to smile in happiness as he put a hand over Ralts Pokéball happy that he had a great friend to travel with. "Now go out there and aim high."

"I will." Ash left the Lab with a grin but it quickly faded when he saw Gary still outside.

"About time Ashy-Boy." Gary sneered. "I was wondering whether or not Gramps saw you as someone worth wasting a Pokémon over."

Ash held up Ralts Pokéball. "As you can see I have a Pokémon and he is a great one."

"Well then how about a battle?" Gary asked with an arrogant smirk as he threw up his Pokéball and in a flash of light a bipedal blue turtle with a yellow underbelly and a brown shell came out.

'_Squirtle._' Ash held his Pokédex up.

'_Squirtle. The Aquatic Turtle. Striking regularly with spouts of water, Squirtle can be tricky to see since it hides in its shell a lot. Known Moves Tackle and Tail Whip. Ability: Torrent._'

"Are you done analyzing my awesome Pokémon?" Gary asked while his Squirtle copied him. "Let's see what sorry Pokémon that Gramps gave you."

With a smirk of his own Ash sent Ralts out causing Gary to gape.

"Why did he give you a Hoenn Pokémon?!" Gary asked with jealousy in his voice while Ash took that as a win.

"Trade secret." Ash teased causing Gary to scowl.

"Whatever, Squirtle can beat that puny wimp down easily." Gary got in a stance. "Squirtle use Tackle!"

Squirtle came in slow and sloppy so Ash smiled. "Ralts, Teleport."

In a flash of light Ralts disappeared as Squirtle reached the spot causing the turtle to look around as Ralts reappeared right behind it. "Squirtle behind you!"

As Squirtle spun around Ash called out another command. "Confusion!"

Blue energy surrounded Squirtle holding the turtle in place before he was sent flying into a tree at least three times and that was enough to knock him out as he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes and all banged up with bruises.

'_I think that Ralts might've overdone it a bit._' Ash thought with a sweat drop.

Gary scowled as he returned Squirtle. "You just got lucky Ashy-Boy." He scoffed glaring hatefully at Ash. "Next time Squirtle will be more than enough to take you down." With that he walked off while Ash blinked slowly before another grin broke over his face as he thought about what just happened.

He beat Gary… He, Ash Ketchum has defeated Gary Oak his rival since school in their very first Pokémon Battle without any difficulty whatsoever.

"**ALL RIGHT RALTS!**" Ash picked Ralts up quickly and danced around holding Ralts up in the air. "**YOU DID IT!**"

Ralts gave a squeak of surprise when Ash picked him up but he got used to it because he could sense extreme happiness coming from his trainer.

After dancing around for a few more minutes Ash quickly composed himself and walked home still holding Ralts instead of putting him back in the Pokéball as he made it home to grab his bag. "Okay I'm going to introduce you to my Mom and grab a few supplies then we'll eat before we leave." Ash explained to Ralts before pausing. "Do you want a nickname?"

Ash knew that some trainers give Pokémon nicknames but he wanted to only do it if his Pokémon partner was okay with it and after a second Ralts nodded.

"Okay how about Rally?" Ash asked getting a look from Ralts before he shook his head. "No? Maybe Sight? Port?"

Ralts shook his head at all of the choices that Ash listed so far.

"… I got it!" Ash declared happily. "Raze!"

Ralts gave him a confused look.

"Because you are going to be a powerful Psychic type someday and you will raze your opponents to the ground." Ash explained with a smile and after a moment Ralts nodded. "All right, Raze it is."

Raze smiled. "Ralts." He said happily as Ash walked to his home before he saw Delia whose eyes immediately landed on Raze.

"Oh he's so cute!" Delia cooed as she hugged Raze who gave another squeak of surprise but he didn't do anything as Delia hugged him. "Now you must be hungry since you skipped Breakfast."

That was when Ash's stomach growled causing him to chuckle sheepishly and Raze laughed a bit at Ash's dilemma. A few minutes later Ash was eating a stack of Pancakes that Delia made earlier while Raze was eating Pokémon food as Ash told his Mom all about him beating Gary.

"Winning your first battle that's great." Delia said with a smile as Ash dug through his Pancakes. "You're just like your father."

"… Mom what was my father like anyway?" Ash asked causing Delia to stop smiling. "You told me that I have his looks and personality but besides that nothing."

It took a while for Delia to answer and Raze blinked in confusion as he sensed some sadness coming from Delia. "He was kind, good-natured and he had spirit." Delia smiled apparently lost in memories. "He would be very proud of you."

Ash smiled as he heard that and he rubbed Raze head causing his partner to sigh in bliss.

"Now." Delia had a gleam in her eyes. "Did you pack everything you needed?"

"Yes." Ash was a little concerned on what his Mom was thinking about at the moment.

"So you got a supply of food for the road?"

"Yes."

"Map?"

"Yes."

"Rope and potions?"

"Yes."

"Fresh Underwear-?"

"**MOM!**" Ash looked mortified at that question.

Delia laughed at her sons face and Raze joined in causing Ash to give his partner a mock glare before he finished up.

"I'm going to grab my backpack and then Raze and I will be on our way." Ash stood up not seeing the sadness in Delia's eyes but she quickly hid it before he saw it. Raze felt the sadness though.

"Just remember to be safe." Delia gave Ash a look. "And promise me that you won't get into any trouble."

Ash smiled and hugged his Mom. "I won't." He promised before walking to his room as Raze teleported after him and he grabbed his backpack checking to make sure that he had everything before he looked around his room one last time and he saw half of a dirty Pokéball and he grabbed it. "Nearly forgot my good luck charm."

"Ralts?" Raze looked at Ash in confusion.

"My rivalry with Gary started when we fished up a decrepit looking Pokéball and had a fight on who kept it." Ash explained to his partner as he showed the half he had. "In the fight the Pokéball split in half signifying that we had a tie, although Gary will never admit to it."

Raze chuckled.

"But it was the beginning of our rivalry where we promised to always challenge each other to become the greatest." Ash put the Pokéball half inside of his backpack before shouldering it. "We should go."

Raze nodded and teleported on top of Ash's head while he walked downstairs and said good bye to his Mom again and he walked outside before making it to the gate.

"And so our journey begins." Ash commented. "Are you ready for the adventure Raze?"

Ralts gave a cry of agreement as Ash took his first step out into the world.

On the road Ash took on a few trainers that only had Rattata's and Pidgey's. They weren't too tough but they were the perfect practice for Raze to gain experience from and he was winning them quite a bit and before he knew it three hours have passed since he stepped out of Pallet Town.

Ash has also seen quite a bit of Wild Pokémon and while he was aching to catch his first one he waited because he only had five Pokéballs anyway and plus he wanted to train Raze a bit more because he was aiming for the Pewter Gym which used Rock Types and while Raze had no weakness against them he had no advantages either outside of Teleporting and even that had limits so Ash was hoping to teach Raze a few more moves by the time he gets there.

Looking at more information of the Ralts species, Ash found the moves that they could learn instinctively and he showed it to Raze. "We're going to try to get you to learn Double Team all right?"

Raze nodded eager to learn a new move.

"Okay then, give it a try."

Raze closed his eyes and focused and Ash swore that he saw an afterimage appear but it disappeared just as quickly so he wasn't sure and Raze looked disappointed.

"Keep at it." Ash encouraged.

Nodding with determination Raze kept trying but he got the same result and Ash had him stop before he could tire himself out.

"We should probably keep going." Ash grinned. "It wouldn't do to tire you out and give the other rookies an easy win right?"

Raze gave Ash a look but he relented and Ash returned him and kept walking for another hour before he saw a wild Pokémon that was unusual to see at these parts.

It was a yellow armadillo looking Pokémon and Ash pointed his Pokédex at it. '_Sandshrew. The Mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon curls into a defensive ball when attacked, and survives in mostly arid areas. Known moves Scratch, Defense Curl, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rapid Spin, Swift and Dig. Ability: Sand Veil_'

Ash blinked in surprise at the sheer amount of moves that this Pokémon knew and he smiled widely.

'A perfect addition to my team.' With that Ash sent Raze out and Raze saw the Sandshrew so he got into a defensive stance as Sandshrew gave a growl of defiance.

"Raze use Confusion!" Ash called out and as Raze focused Sandshrew went into the ground causing Raze to look around in shock. "Below you!"

Raze looked down only for the ground to break and Sandshrew used Scratch to send him flying back and Ash narrowed his eyes as Sandshrew shot a blast of Swift causing Raze to teleport behind Sandshrew.

"Growl and then Confusion!"

Raze growled causing Sandshrew to hesitate a bit before blue energy surrounded Sandshrew causing it to be slammed into the ground and Ash quickly threw a Pokéball and it sucked the Sandshrew in causing the ball to move around a bit before it relaxed and Ash smiled widely again.

"**ALL RIGHT!**" He shouted as he ran over and grabbed Sandshrew's Pokéball cheering while a panting Raze smiled along with his partner. "Way to go Raze-." Ash stopped cheering when he saw a cut on Raze's arm showing some blood. "Hold on."

Digging through his backpack Ash pulled out a Potion and had Raze hold out his arm.

"This is going to sting." Ash warned Raze who nodded to show that he understood and Ash sprayed the Potion on Raze's arm causing him to hiss in pain. "You all right?" Ash asked as he finished wrapping the arm up.

Raze flexed his arm a bit and winced but he nodded to show that the pain was lessened then how it was before they continued to walk on but Ash stopped that evening to make camp.

"I'm going to let Sandshrew out okay Raze?" Raze nodded as Ash had the Pokéball and he got in a defensive position just in case the Sandshrew proved to be hostile.

Upon coming out of the Pokéball Sandshrew attempted to flee but Raze halted that by using Confusion to keep it in place.

"Now there's going to be none of that Sandshrew." Ash said as he checked his Pokédex to see that it was a female. "I caught you fair and square so you know what that means?"

Sandshrew snorted and turned her head away clearly being stubborn.

"Come on Sandshrew I just want to be friends." Ash motioned for Raze to let her go and he did but Raze was prepared to do it just in case Sandshrew got any funny ideas.

Sandshrew sat down glaring at both Ash and Raze before Ash snapped his fingers.

"Do you want a nickname?"

Sandshrew turned her head stubbornly causing Ash to sigh because this wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Look I know that you don't like me but I want to train you to be the strongest that you can be." Ash tried that approach and he saw interest in Sandshrew's eyes but she remained hostile. "If you promise to not run I'll keep you out of your Pokéball."

Sandshrew agreed but as Ash turned around she took off and Raze used Confusion again so Ash sighed as he returned her.

"Well that went well." Ash sarcastically said and Raze nodded in agreement before he got onto his mat near the fire and closed his eyes as Raze slept with him.

The next day he was walking again before Ash saw a Spearow and he knew that having a flying type would be a great asset to his team especially since bug types could easily beat Raze so he got ready but he heard something behind him so he turned to see three Fearow's glaring at him with beady eyes causing him to back away slowly because while he was confident in Raze's abilities fighting three Fearow's was beyond his capabilities right now and Sandshrew won't listen to him but one of the Fearow's gave a cry and an army of Spearow's came at them so Ash grabbed Raze and took off running.

The Fearow's were more relentless than the Spearow's as Ash made his way through the plains hoping to outrun the ferocious flying Pokémon but his lungs were burning because he wasn't used to running this fast for this long and as he was slowing Raze focused and teleported the two of them across a stream that was quite a distance away where he could hide behind some trees as they tried to find them.

After a few minutes the Bird Pokémon left causing Ash to let out a sigh of relief as he gave Raze an appreciative look. "Thanks Raze."

Raze smiled but Ash could see that the teleportation took a lot out of him because of the distance and the fact that he teleported Ash as well as himself.

So taking that into consideration Ash returned Raze and kept walking before he saw something in the sky and Ash put a hand over his eyes to see near the sun a rainbow looking bird Pokémon and his eyes widened as he recognized it from the pictures from a book of Legendary Pokémon.

'_Ho-Oh._' Ash smiled widely because on his second day as a trainer he saw a legendary Pokémon before he looked in another direction to see what looked like Viridian City. "We're here." Ash walked towards the city in high spirits ready to take on anything that will be in his way.

**To Be Continued…**

** Phew so how was that for a first chapter? I decided to take the Pokémon Anime, Game and Manga and mix it all together to make what I hope will be a great story. But instead of Ash getting a Pikachu I figured a Ralts will work.**

** I hope that you all enjoyed the length of this chapter and the twists I did in this story and I already have his team planned.**

** I will make one thing clear though.**

** This is going to be a realistic version of Pokémon where there will be violence, injuries and occasionally death. So review and tell me what you think and I will get back to you with the second chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wonders of Viridian

_**Chapter 2: Wonders of Viridian**_

Viridian City wasn't that big of a place but it was bigger than Pallet Town as Ash looked all over trying to take in the sights because this was the first time he has ever been to Viridian City. "Oh man." Ash had a smile on his face before he shook his head. "Wait. Pokémon comes first." He ran to the Pokémon Center to get Raze looked at and maybe get some advice on how to get Sandshrew to like him.

As he got there he just saw a nurse with pink hair at the counter along with a pink bipedal Pokémon that was wide with a white egg in a pouch on its stomach so Ash checked his Pokédex.

'_Chancy. The Nurse Pokémon. This is a very compassionate Pokémon, delivering happiness and sharing its egg with injured people and Pokémon._'

Filing that information in the back of his head Ash approached the Nurse. "Excuse me how much is it to get my Pokémon looked at?"

The Nurse smiled. "No charge for looking after Pokémon, rooms however will cost you 100P."

"Just 100 Pokédollars?" Ash was surprised by the cheapness of the rooms but figured that this was the town where most beginning trainers go to so he shouldn't be surprised. "Well I'll take one room but can you look at Raze and Sandshrew?"

"Sure thing."

As Ash handed her the Pokéballs he stopped. "Uh Sandshrew has an attitude problem, she won't listen to me. Just letting you know in case you have to let them out to check them."

The Nurse gave a nod to the information before Ash walked to the waiting room but he stopped when he saw a video phone so he decided to make a call home.

After a few rings Delia picked up. "Hi Mom."

Delia smiled widely. "Ash! How is my baby doing?"

Ash went red as he heard that and he thanked every legendary Pokémon out there that this wasn't on Speaker. "I'm doing great Mom. I'm at Viridian City."

"Already?" Delia asked sounding surprised. "It took your father four days to get there."

'_I bet he didn't get chased by Spearow's and Fearow's._' Ash thought bitterly.

"Where's Raze?" Delia looked for the little Ralts that Ash had.

"Raze is being checked on by the Nurse along with my new Sandshrew."

"A Sandshrew near Pallet?" Delia sounded impressed. "That's great honey."

"It would be if Sandshrew would give me a chance." Ash sighed. "She doesn't really like me that much."

Delia gave Ash a smile. "Just give it time Ash." She advised. "You can't expect to become friends with every Pokémon as easily as you did with Raze."

Ash chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I guess." He admitted. "But I won quite a few battles already."

Delia listened as Ash went into detail about each and every one of his battles with Raze and how they won them and before he knew it about thirty minutes passed.

"Well I need to go sweetie remember to take care of your Pokémon and to change your underw-."

"**BYE!**" Ash closed the link knowing that Delia was laughing about it right now.

Shaking his head Ash saw that Raze and Sandshrew were still being looked at so he dialed Prof. Oak's number and the man picked up.

"Hello Ash." Prof. Oak greeted with a smile. "How are you doing?"

Ash shrugged. "Pretty good." He said before smiling. "I was hoping to ask for advice on how to approach a temperamental Sandshrew."

Prof. Oak looked interested. "You caught a Sandshrew?"

"Yeah, but she's not very friendly." Ash frowned. "I'm hoping to fix that soon."

"Well the best thing I can say is that Sandshrew's love to battle." Prof. Oak stated. "So, put her in enough battles and she may respond well. Plus you can get her to spar with Raze."

Ash's eyes lit up. "Thanks Prof. Oak, I will!"

Prof. Oak nodded before he looked at the time. "I have to go Ash. It was nice talking to you."

"Okay Prof. Oak." With that Ash hung up right as the Nurse came back out with his Pokémon.

"They are fully healed." The Nurse said with a smile as she handed Ash his Pokémon.

"Thank you." Ash said gratefully before he let out Raze who yawned sleepily as he looked around. "How are you doing Raze?"

Raze shrugged and smiled before teleporting on top of his head and the Nurse handed him a key. "This will be for when you go to your room for the night." She explained as Ash put the key in his pocket.

"Thanks." Ash walked out of the Pokémon Center with Raze and looked around Viridian City and he was happy to see the sites but he stopped when he saw the gym was closed. "Aw man, so much for a Gym Battle."

Raze gave him a look knowing fully well that they weren't ready for one yet.

"Aw well." Ash put his hands behind his head. "Tomorrow we'll be heading to Viridian Forest so we might as well prepare for that right Raze?"

Raze nodded and pointed to a nearby PokéMart so Ash ran to there and browsed through the items.

"Let's see Pokéballs, Potions, Antidotes are a must for the forest." Ash grabbed some items and put them on a counter nearby. "Some extra food won't hurt and that should be it."

Ash put his items in front of the clerk and the clerk checked the items showing ten Pokéballs, five Potions and twelve Antidotes adding up to 4700P and the food was an extra 300P.

After paying Ash left feeling grateful that he fought enough trainers on the way before he got to an empty part of town. "Okay Sandshrew come on out!"

Sandshrew shook her head and glared at Ash and Raze who held her glare. "Shrew! Sandshrew!"

"Sandshrew please, let us be friends." Ash got to one knee. "I will have you fight a lot of battles if you want."

Sandshrew turned her head away and Ash sighed before looking at Raze.

"Can you help me out here?"

Raze got up and walked over to Sandshrew to talk and they spent the next two minutes just talking while Ash was looking over his Pokédex on possible moves for Sandshrew to learn before Raze approached him.

"Is she going to cooperate?"

Raze shook his head looking frustrated himself.

Looking over Ash saw Sandshrew punching a nearby tree clearly training herself and an idea sparked inside of him. "Hey Sandshrew." Sandshrew gave Ash an annoyed look for interrupting her training. "How about a spar with Raze?"

Raze looked up in alarm that Ash volunteered him without asking before realizing that maybe if he did this than Sandshrew would give Ash a chance so looking over Raze hid his nervousness as Sandshrew got ready before lunging forward so Raze moved back before Ash gave him a look that said no teleportation.

Clearly frustrated with that Raze weaved his way trying to dodge the many Scratch attacks that Sandshrew was unleashing but she turned out to be a Stamina Freak with how she kept going while he felt himself get tired from the spar before Sandshrew knocked him back so Raze narrowed his eyes and bashed his head into Sandshrew's head.

Blinking in confusion Ash held up his Pokédex to see if that was Headbutt but it turned out that it was just Raze using force rather than a move.

The spar quickly turned into a fight that was as vicious as rookie Pokémon could get with them rolling in the dirt.

"Okay I think that's enough." Ash tried to say as he got between them but Sandshrew used Rapid Spin knocking him back pissing Raze off as he teleported despite Ash not wanting him to do and used Confusion to lift a rock and threw it at Sandshrew.

Sandshrew dodged by digging a hole into the ground before shooting up and launched a Swift.

Ash groaned as he tried to get up but Raze teleported and the Swift went past where he was which turned out to be where Ash was at the moment so he was hit with a barrage of stars causing him to fall back down in pain before he got up.

"**ENOUGH!**" He shouted angrily causing his two Pokémon to stop fighting with Sandshrew frozen while pulling Raze's cheek and Raze was about to jab his fingers in Sandshrew's left eye because neither of them has seen Ash angry before but it was probably too be expected when they saw his clothes all dirty. "**THAT IS ENOUGH FIGHTING!**"

After a few tense seconds the two let each other go and Sandshrew was still glaring while Raze looked down trying not to cry at making Ash angry.

Taking a few deep breaths Ash managed to calm down. "Look we're a team now so we're going to have to work together." He said walking forward. "No we're more than a team you guys are a part of my family now."

Sandshrew's eyes widened as she heard that and she was lost in memories.

_**~Flashback~**_

"It's hatching." An excited voice said.

"I want to see it." Another voice whined.

"No worries you'll see what Pokémon it is." The last voice sounded amused. "This Pokémon will be a member of our family."

Sandshrew poked her head out of an egg yawning widely as she looked around curiously before a red and white ball hit her.

A few minutes later she was released only to see three kids glaring at an older boy with black hair. "Give her back!" The youngest yelled.

"I caught it fair and square." The boy snorted amused by how the three kids were trying to get him to release Sandshrew.

"She's just a hatchling."

"Whatever." The kid returned the Sandshrew.

Months have passed and the kid was relentless in training Sandshrew by making her fight impossible odds and exhausting her to the point of collapsing but she slowly got stronger before she lost a Gym Battle with an opponent who used a Rhydon.

Snorting in contempt the kid released the Sandshrew near Viridian City. "You are pathetic." He told the Pokémon causing her eyes to water. "I should've left you when you hatched instead of wasting my time. You belong with those losers."

The Sandshrew tried to go after him when he went to walk away but the kid sent out a giant red canine looking Pokémon with a white man and black stripes all over its back. "Arcanine, blast this weakling with Flamethrower."

The Arcanine obeyed blasting Sandshrew backwards and into a nearby rock leaving her with severe injuries while he returned Arcanine and walked away leaving Sandshrew to cry and it was at that moment that Sandshrew swore to never trust another human again.

_**~End Flashback~**_

While Sandshrew was lost in memories Raze looked at her curiously wondering why he was feeling sorrow coming from the mouse Pokémon.

"So please Sandshrew." Ash bowed his head shocking the Sandshrew even more. "I promise to make you the best you can be but for that to happen the choice is up to you."

Sandshrew looked a little conflicted by this but Raze put a hand on her shoulder and smiled encouragingly and that did it because Sandshrew might've attacked this Pokémon earlier but he was willing to help her out so Sandshrew decided to give this human one chance.

"Shrew." Sandshrew nodded making Ash smile.

"Okay let's get to training." Ash looked around before seeing some heavy rocks. "Raze you think you can use Confusion on those rocks to increase your mental strength?"

Looking over Raze could see how heavy they were and while he can lift one with no problem lifting two would be straining and three would be impossible but he nodded determined to get stronger.

While Raze got to work Ash sat down and looked at Sandshrew intently. "Now how should I train you?" He mused before he snapped his fingers. "Speed!"

Sandshrew tipped her head to the side in confusion.

"You're already pretty powerful." Ash complimented making Sandshrew blink in surprise because she always thought that she was weak. "But power isn't everything so let's improve your speed."

Sandshrew held up a paw as if to ask how.

Thinking for a bit Ash smiled and looked around in his backpack for something before he pulled out small PokéWeights. "I originally got this from Prof. Oak to train Raze in speed but I think it'll work for you, we'll attach them and have you walk around for a bit until you get used to them."

Each weight was about five lbs. each so by attaching them to Sandshrew's limbs he knew that twenty would be pushing her to her limit for now.

"When you can move as fast as you normally can without them we'll add more weight." Ash explained getting an incredulous look from Sandshrew. "Imagine if you take them off after that?"

Sandshrew did and imagined herself becoming a blur so she nodded with a smile deciding that so far this human was a better trainer than her last one because for one thing he seems concerned for his partners… But she kept her guard up just in case.

By evening Sandshrew was beyond exhausted as was Raze before Ash told them that it was enough and smiled widely at them. "Well done you two." Ash rubbed both of their heads making Sandshrew fidget a bit. "You guys did awesome."

Still not used to praise of any kind Sandshrew turned her head a bit while Raze was soaking it up with a happy smile before Ash stood up and brought out their Pokéballs.

"I doubt you want to walk back to the Pokémon Center so I'll return you and let you guys out to eat dinner before we go to sleep." Ash explained. "After that we'll be going through Viridian Forest."

On returning them Ash walked to the Pokémon Center in high spirits because he got Sandshrew to actually listen to him. He didn't know why she was so hostile before but Sandshrew has a lot of potential.

While he was thinking about that Ash frowned because a wild Sandshrew shouldn't know Dig, it has to be taught. '_I wonder if Sandshrew had a trainer before._' Ash shook his head deciding that asking that would cause a bigger rift at this point.

Ash made it to the Pokémon Center only to find it nearly empty which was probably no surprise since most of the trainers already left Viridian City so he went to the Cafeteria to buy some food and in a minute he was eating as were Raze and Sandshrew before he spoke up.

"Hey Sandshrew." Said Pokémon looked up at him. "I know I asked this before but since you hated me at that point do you want a Nickname?"

Sandshrew blinked in shock.

"You don't have to if you don't want to but I figured that I should ask." Ash gave a genuine smile.

After a moment Sandshrew nodded so Ash got to thinking for a bit.

"Shell?" Sandshrew narrowed her eyes at that. "Claw?"

Sandshrew snorted at that name.

"… Spike?"

Now Sandshrew glared because she was a girl and she didn't want a boyish name like that.

"Okay this is harder than naming Raze." Ash pondered on it for a moment before smiling. "Gaea!"

Sandshrew tipped her head to the side contemplating that name.

"Named after an ancient Goddess of the Earth." Ash explained getting a smile from Sandshrew and she gave a cry of approval. "Well than, welcome to the family Gaea."

Gaea smiled and returned to eating while Raze yawned before they heard the sound of glass breaking and saw two Pokéballs falling to the ground.

The one on the left released a purple snake with a yellow collar while the one on the right showed a round purple Pokémon with white crossbones on the stomach.

Taking out his Pokédex Ash scanned them.

"_Ekans. The Snake Pokémon. Ekans is sneaky, gaining the advantage by taking their enemies by surprise. Known moves are Wrap, Leer and Poison Sting. Ability: Intimidate._" On hearing that Ash pointed at the next Pokémon. "_Koffing. The Poison Gas Pokémon. The lighter than air gases that make up this Pokémon keep them aloft but they smell terrible and can explode. Known moves are Poison Gas, Tackle, Smog and Smokescreen. Ability: Levitate._"

When he heard explode Ash paled but he noted that they were both Poison Type Pokémon so Raze had the advantage. 'But who sent them here?'

Koffing shot Smokescreen out and after coughing a bit Ash heard two voices.

"Prepare for Trouble."

"And Make it Double."

"To Protect the World from Devastation."

"To Unite all People within our Nation."

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love."

"To Extend our Reaches to the Stars Above."

"Jessie." A woman with long red hair and blue eyes came out of the smoke next to the Ekans in a white uniform with a red R on the front and black gloves.

"James." A man with azure colored hair and green eyes came out next to the Koffing in the same uniform and he held a red rose.

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the Speed of Light." Jessie got in a pose.

"Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight." James got in a pose as a white cat Pokémon with a gold charm on its forehead landed on two legs.

"Meowth that's right!"

Ash's eyes widened at the fact that they had a talking Meowth and that they were Team Rocket.

Team Rocket was a terrorist Organization that used Pokémon to commit crimes. They weren't afraid to do anything to get what they wanted and Ash saw their eyes land on Raze and knew that he would have to fight if he wanted to keep him safe.

"What a pathetic looking Pokémon." Jessie snorted at seeing Raze causing Ash to glare while Gaea got up angrily being reminded of her last trainer.

"I don't know Jessie it seems quite rare." James told her with a smile. "Maybe we should see what the boss says when we take it."

"Meowth, why stop with that runt while we can take all the Pokémon in the center?" The Meowth suggested.

"Hold up, if you think that I'll let you take Raze then you'll have another thing coming." Ash snarled as he stood up his eyes blazing in anger.

"I must insist that you get out of here." The Nurse said as her Chansey got in a fighting position. "I may be a Nurse but I am not above using brute force to keep the Pokémon in this center safe."

"Ooh I'm shaking." Jessie chuckled. "Ekans, use Poison Sting!"

The Snake Pokémon shot needles of Poison at Chansey.

"Double Edge." Chansey blurred forward past the Poison Sting but James smirked.

"Poison Gas." Koffing shot it forward causing Chansey to falter. "Now Smog."

As Chansey was knocked back they heard. "Gaea use Swift!" They turned only to have Ekans and Koffing knocked back by stars shot at them by Ash's Sandshrew. "Raze, use Confusion!"

"This kid thinks he's tough?" Meowth extended his claws. "I'll show him what a real Pokémon can do!" He ran forward for a Scratch Attack but Gaea just raised an eyebrow when it glanced off her strong shell causing Meowth to laugh nervously before she did Rapid Spin sending him back.

"**CONFUSION!**" Ash shouted and Raze surrounded them with blue energy before blasting them out through the roof window that they came through.

"**LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**" They shouted as they went flying.

Ash just smiled and looked at Raze and Gaea with a smile. "Well done you two!" He congratulated them as he pulled them into a hug.

The Nurse smiled as she got her Chansey to use Softboiled to get rid of the Poison. "Thank you Ash." She said gratefully.

"It wasn't any trouble." Ash said as he looked proudly at his team.

"I'll be sure to put in a good word for my Cousin in Pewter City." The Nurse promised as Ash returned his team and went to his room for the night.

Early the next morning he stood in front of Viridian Forest with Raze and Gaea out as he looked at them. "Are you guys ready?"

They gave cries of agreement as Ash walked right into the forest.

**To Be Continued…**

** Phew. So what do you think of this Chapter? And don't worry I won't have Jessie, James and Meowth stalk him during his journey. Run into him sure but not stalk him every other chapter.**

** I also hope that I didn't go too far in Gaea's accepting of Ash and more of her past will be explained as time goes on.**

** If you're wondering where Misty is, well she's currently the Gym Leader, I'm going to use the Manga version of her and I have a new travelling companion that will be introduced soon. I might have Brock travel with him as well but I'm not sure. I'm going to try to add new situations to keep you guys interested.**

** Now to answer the reviews.**

** Silver Heart11DOOM: Thanks and I hope that you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Difficulties of a Trainer

_**Chapter 3: Difficulties of a Trainer**_

"Gaea, use Scratch!" Ash commanded his Sandshrew as it attacked a green caterpillar Pokémon with its claws causing it to be knocked out.

"No, Caterpie!" A Bug Catcher cried as he paid Ash the winnings for yet another win.

Ash was on a roll with Pokémon battles he was winning left and right. These Bug Catchers only had Caterpie's and Weedle's so he didn't have to worry about the type advantage they had over Raze and he was slowly becoming prouder of his team as they stopped to rest. He could hardly believe that it's been four days since he came in Viridian Forest.

"You guys are doing great." Ash praised them as he patted their heads. "I think that we have our first Gym Battle in the bag at this rate."

Deciding to do some training Ash looked at Raze. "How are you coming on Double Team?"

Raze focused and managed to make one copy before it flickered out and he was panting a bit.

"You'll get it one day." Ash promised his friend before looking at Gaea. "What about you? Are you improving your speed?"

Gaea waved a paw in excitement because she was getting close to her usual speed with the weights on.

Ash smiled before looking up. "I think we're almost through this forest though." He said to his partners. "Another day or two and we'll be out."

That earned an exciting cheer from them and Ash laughed before he heard what sounded like a scream causing him to shoot up and look around only to see nothing until he heard the scream again only it sounded closer and it was a human one.

Then he heard buzzing and he paled knowing fully well that they were near Beedrill territory so he got up and returned his partners getting ready to run only to see that the person who was screaming was a nine year old girl with blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail wearing a yellow tunic and a black shirt under it and behind her was a horde of Beedrill's.

They didn't see him so Ash could've left and not be bothered by it but he could see that the girl didn't have any Pokémon on her so he sighed as he ran in and tackled her out of the way as a Beedrill nearly stung her.

"You okay?" Ash asked the shocked girl before he sent Raze out. "Teleport!"

Raze focused and the three of them teleported away out of the Beedrill territory and Raze nearly collapsed afterwards because he never teleported two people before.

"We'll have to work on that one Raze." Ash joked eliciting a mock glare from Raze but he returned him before looking at the girl. "Talk about cutting it close right?"

"Yeah… Thanks." The girl said with a smile.

"It's no problem." Ash held out a hand. "I'm Ash by the way."

After a second the girl took the handshake. "Yellow."

"Nice to meet you." Ash smiled before looking serious. "Why are you this far into the Forest with no Pokémon though?"

Yellow poked her fingers together nervously. "I was hoping to become friends with one." She explained with a small smile.

Ash chuckled because he knew the feeling before he looked around and saw a small Rattata looking at them nearby. "I think I can help." Ash handed her a Pokéball. "When I give the word throw the Pokéball at that Rattata."

"O-Okay." Yellow was surprised by this as Ash sent Gaea out.

"Gaea, use Swift!" Ash commanded and the Sandshrew shot a barrage of stars knocking the Rattata into a tree. "Now Yellow!"

Yellow fidgeted a bit before she threw the Pokéball and it hit the Rattata catching it.

"Congrats." Ash walked over and picked the captured Rattata up before giving it to Yellow. "You officially have a Pokémon as a friend."

Yellow didn't know what to say as she took the Pokéball from Ash before she smiled widely. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

Ash rubbed his nose. "It's no problem." He said with a smile before he saw Gaea yawning. "Oh right, Gaea you did great." He returned his Sandshrew and put her Pokéball on his belt.

"So how long have you been a trainer?" Yellow asked curiously as they made their way through the forest.

"About a week." Ash answered honestly. "I'm heading to Pewter City to get my first Gym Badge and with Raze and Gaea I'll win that battle."

'_I hope._'

"Can I watch your Gym Battle?" Yellow asked excitedly.

Ash thought about it. "Sure but aren't your parents looking for you?"

"Oh I told them that I was going on a Journey." Yellow told him as she hugged Rattata. "I just wanted to get a Pokémon first."

"I guess that makes sense." Ash admitted before he stopped as he saw a Caterpie nearby and he grinned widely before taking out a Pokéball and he threw it without any hesitation. Surprisingly the Caterpie didn't give up a fight and was captured easily. "All right!"

"Whoa." Yellow was amazed at how easily Ash caught a Pokémon without battling it.

"I know right?" Ash still had a grin on his face as he let the Caterpie out before kneeling. "Hey there Caterpie how are you?"

The Caterpie just tilted his head before looking off to see Yellow and he made a beeline for her and nuzzled her leg.

"… Uh Caterpie you do know that I caught you right?" Ash asked awkwardly.

Yellow put a hand on Caterpie's head and closed her eyes before smiling. "He's just an affectionate little guy." She said as she rubbed his head.

While that was going on Ash pulled out his Pokédex on Caterpie. "_Caterpie. The Worm Pokémon. Caterpie's short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. Moves known: Tackle and String Shot. Ability: Shield Dust._"

After a while Caterpie made his way back to Ash who got into a thinking pose. "Do you want a nickname?"

Caterpie nodded rapidly.

"How about… Swarm?" Ash suggested and he was happy to see Caterpie agree quickly. "All right for once I got a good nickname on my first try!"

Yellow giggled at how Ash was acting before Swarm crawled up his leg and onto his shoulder.

"All right Swarm!" Ash did a fist pump in excitement. "Let's head to Pewter City!"

Along the road Ash and Yellow talked a bit and Ash had to say it was nice talking to a person that you could understand instead of just talking to a Pokémon and guess what they're talking about. "So you're looking to compete in the Conference?"

"Yup." Ash nodded enthusiastically. "And with my team I will become a Pokémon Master!"

Swarm nodded in agreement before a shadow flickered above them and all of a sudden Swarm was snatched off of Ash's shoulder. "Huh?!" Ash looked up to see that a giant bird Pokémon had Swarm in its clutches. "A Pidgeotto?!"

"_Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokémon. This Pokémon is very territorial, taking down prey with its very sharp claws. Known Attacks: Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack and Whirlwind. Ability: Keen Eye._"

Yellow gasped knowing what was going on. "Ash that Pokémon is going to eat Swarm!"

Ash went pale before he took off after it at full speed as he let Raze out. "Confusion on that Pidgeotto!"

Raze's eyes glowed as the Pidgeotto was slammed to the ground making him drop Caterpie who crawled back to Ash as fast as he could before the Pidgeotto got up glaring at him.

"You okay Swarm?" Ash asked the Caterpie who nodded in reply before the Pidgeotto stood up growling at him. "Oh so you want to battle?"

The Pidgeotto shot forward with a Quick Attack and Raze barely teleported out of the way. "Use Confusion!"

Raze focused but the Pidgeotto unleashed a Sand Attack hitting Raze's eyes causing him to cry out as he tried to get the sand out.

"Raze look out!" Ash called out as Pidgeotto prepared another Quick Attack.

Raze didn't have time to respond as Pidgeotto slammed into him knocking him into a tree and was going in for the kill.

"Swarm use String Shot!" Ash ordered as Yellow caught up and the little Caterpie shot a strand of silk forward latching onto Pidgeotto's leg and pulling him back. "Now use tackle!"

While Pidgeotto was trying to get mobility back Swarm shot forward like a missile and slammed into the bird Pokémon causing him to stumble but he wasn't out as he flapped his wings to cause a Gust Attack to blast Swarm back but Raze shook his head and saw Swarm in trouble so he looked over to see a big enough rock so he used Confusion and slammed it into the Pidgeotto, knocking him into the ground.

Ash gritted his teeth when he saw how tough this Pidgeotto was before he got an idea and he grabbed an empty Pokéball. "I'm going to catch you." Ash declared as he threw it and he caught the Pidgeotto since it was too weak from the fight to resist.

'_Four Pokémon._' Ash walked over to pick up the Pidgeotto's Pokéball. '_Prof. Oak will be happy to hear about this._'

"Ash your Pokémon." Yellow ran forward and looked them over before touching Raze and to Ash's complete shock his wounds healed before his eyes.

"Wha?" Ash looked at Yellow who smiled sheepishly.

"I have a gift for healing Pokémon." Yellow explained before she went to do the same to Swarm but she stopped when he started to glow. "Huh?"

"Is this what I think it is?" Ash couldn't keep the grin off of his face as Swarm evolved into a Metapod.

He was so excited that he took out his Pokédex. "_Metapod. The Cocoon Pokémon. This Pokémon has the power of Patience, using its hardened shell to repel attacks while waiting for Evolution. Known Attacks: Tackle, String Shot and Harden. New Ability: Shed Skin._"

"Wow. That's wonderful Swarm!" Ash picked up the Cocoon Pokémon and hugged him. "According to the Pokédex, in a week you'll be a Butterfree!"

'_I still can't believe that you evolved already._' Ash proudly thought.

Swarm's eyes shined at that before Ash returned him. "Congratulations Ash!" Yellow said with a smile.

"Thanks Yellow." Ash picked Raze up. "So you think I should let Pidgeotto out?"

"In a minute." Yellow took the Pokéball containing his Pidgeotto and focused. "There, his wounds are healed."

"How can you do this anyway?" Ash asked wondering how Yellow had that ability.

"I don't know." Yellow answered honestly. "I was just born with it."

"Well however it happened I think it's pretty cool." Ash chuckled. "Thank you for that."

That was when Ash let Pidgeotto out and the bird Pokémon got defensive when it saw Ash and growled at him.

"Hey this could've been avoided if you didn't try to eat Swarm you know." Ash told him angrily. "And even though you are a powerful Pokémon in your own right I'll do my best to make you stronger so what do you say?" Ash held out his hand which Pidgeotto pecked at. "Just like Gaea." Ash chuckled.

Pidgeotto attempted to fly off but Ash returned him.

"I'll try to reach out to him." Ash sighed before a bee Pokémon shot past him. "Huh?!"

As he saw it fly off Yellow smiled. "That's the way out of the forest."

"Then let's go!" Ash took off running.

"Hey, wait up!" Yellow called after him before Ash was ambushed by a Samurai looking guy coming out of nowhere as the sword was stopped right above his nose.

"Are you a Trainer from the town of Pallet?" The Samurai asked impatiently. "Answer me!"

Ash swallowed nervously. "Uh yes."

"Then I challenge you to a two-on-two battle!" Samurai put his sword up.

Ash's eyes lit up. "You're on!"

On hearing his answer Yellow shook her head. "Shouldn't he be more worried about the fact that this guy tried to take his head off?" She asked her Rattata.

Rattata just shrugged before Samurai sent out a huge brown Pokémon prompting Ash to take out his Pokédex to scan it. "_Pinsir. The Stag Beetle Pokémon. Pinsir can rip its prey in half with its Pincers, and usually tosses what it can't tear- tosses it very far._"

"A Pinsir huh?" Ash smiled as he sent Raze out.

"A Psychic?" Samurai laughed. "You expect your tiny Psychic to take on my mighty Bug Pokémon?"

Ash gritted his teeth in annoyance as he thought about that but he shook his head. "Type differences aren't the only thing to determine the outcome."

"You tell him Ash!" Yellow cheered.

"Pinsir use Vicegrip!" Samurai ordered and the Bug Pokémon moved with amazing speed despite its size.

"Quick! Use Teleport!"

Raze teleported right behind Pinsir and went to use Confusion but the Pinsir moved too fast for Raze to focus and managed to use a Tackle attack to send Raze flying back and he managed to knock Raze out with a Vicegrip while he was clearing his head.

"You raised your Pokémon poorly Novice!" Samurai told him making Ash grit his teeth in anger before he sent out his next Pokémon.

"Go Gaea!"

Gaea came out only to take a step back when she saw Pinsir.

"Gaea, he took Raze down!" On hearing that Gaea narrowed her eyes and got ready. "Rapid Spin!"

"Tackle and then Vicegrip!"

"Defense Curl!" Ash ordered and Sandshrew curled into a ball right as Pinsir used Vicegrip but it ended up breaking it's pincers. "Finish it up with Rapid Spin!"

That did it as Gaea knocked Pinsir back causing Samurai to return it. "Way to go Ash!"

Ash gave Yellow a thumb up. "This is a piece of cake."

"Okay Novice it's time that I finish this!" With that he sent out his next Pokémon which turned out to be a Metapod.

Ash nearly fell over in shock. "Seriously?" Ash asked in annoyance. "Metapod can't move until they evolve!"

"My Metapod will defeat your Sandshrew Novice!"

"**MY NAME IS ASH!**" Ash shouted at the boy in annoyance.

"Why would he send out a Metapod to fight?" Yellow had her hand on Rattata's head before her eyes widened. "**ASH! IT'S ABOUT TO EVOLVE!**"

"Wha?" Ash turned his head only to shield his eyes as a bright light emerged from Metapod and in a minute a purple bodied butterfly stood in its place with giant red eyes and huge black and white wings. "A Butterfree?!" Ash took out his Pokédex again.

"_Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree can smell honey from great distances, and will often find its ways into meadows with even minute traces of honey or pollen. Known Attacks: Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Whirlwind. Ability: Compound Eyes._"

"Oh man." Ash got ready.

"Use Whirlwind!"

"Use Dig to dodge!" Gaea shot into the ground to dodge the Whirlwind. "Now use Swift!"

Gaea jumped up and shot a barrage of stars but Butterfree twirled her way around the stars.

"Sleep Powder!" Butterfree shot spores out before Gaea could move and she fell asleep. "Now finish her!"

Butterfree came in with a tackle knocking Gaea back and knocking her out. "Gaea." Ash bent down to pick her up unable to believe that he lost.

"You are truly a Novice!" Samurai told him as he returned his Butterfree. "You won't get far in this journey of yours."

"Shut it." Ash told him angrily. "Yeah I lost, everyone loses sometimes. I won't let this loss stop me from becoming a Pokémon Master!"

"You, a Pokémon Master?" Samurai laughed. "That is impossible for a Novice like you!"

"Leave him alone!" Yellow glared at Samurai. "I think he can be a Pokémon Master!"

Samurai still laughed as he left the two while Gaea woke up and lowered her gaze from Ash believing now that she caused him to lose that he would release her like her last trainer did.

"Hey, don't be down." Ash smiled at Gaea. "You did great, next time we meet him we'll win for sure."

Gaea just stared at Ash in shock before crying and nuzzling him.

"Haha, Gaea that tickles!" Ash laughed while Yellow smiled at how friendly he was with Pokémon.

"Do you want me to heal Raze and Gaea?" Yellow offered but Ash shook his head.

"No thanks, I want to get them checked at the Pokémon Center." Ash explained with a smile. "Just because you can heal a Pokémon with a touch doesn't mean I should have you do that all the time right?"

Luckily it was a short walk to the end of the Forest and Ash gave a cry of joy.

"Finally out of the Forest!" He cheered as he stretched.

"And into Pewter City we go." Yellow walked forward only to stop when she saw a Mexican looking man in a yellow shirt and wearing a red hat over his brown hair which reached his beard sitting on a ledge. "Are you okay Mister?"

The man looked up. "The name's Flint and you're standing on my merchandise kid."

Yellow quickly moved her foot only to blink in confusion. "You're selling rocks?"

"Why would you sell rocks?" Ash asked tilting his head in confusion with Gaea nodding with him.

"This is Pewter City and rocks are souvenirs here." Flint explained. "They're just 100P."

Ash gave a sweat drop. "But you can find them anywhere."

"These are Hard Stones." Flint elaborated. "They power up Rock Type Moves."

Now Ash was paying attention even though he didn't have a Rock Type Pokémon yet. "Really?!"

Flint nodded and Ash paid for one before he walked off towards Pewter City with Yellow. "Do you really think it works?" Yellow asked as they made it to the Pokémon Center.

"Of course." Ash smiled. "Why would he lie?"

Ash handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy to check and sat down to eat while Yellow was playing with her Rattata. '_Okay, the Pewter City Gym Leader is a Master of Rock Types and I have five Pokémon… There is no way that Swarm can fight in the Gym Battle. Pidgeotto won't listen to me and he has a type disadvantage. Raze's Psychic attacks can help while Gaea has an advantage against Rock Types and Dig would be a great asset here but after the battle with Samurai I can see that we need to train a bit more._'

"Hey Ash?" Ash blinked and looked over to see Yellow looking at him expectantly. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh sorry." Ash apologized when he realized that Yellow asked him something. "What is it?"

"Can Ratty play with Raze?"

"Ratty?" Ash smiled. "You nicknamed Rattata?"

Yellow nodded and Ash shrugged.

"After Raze is done with his check-up I'll see if he wants to play with Ratty but I need to train him to battle at the Pewter Gym."

"You're challenging the Pewter Gym?" Ash turned to see Flint.

Ash nodded. "Yup and I will win!"

But Flint laughed. "You beat Brock? Like that will happen."

"What was that?" Ash got up forgetting about his lunch. "I will beat Brock!"

"Boy, Gym Leaders are a whole new level of tough and I don't think that you're ready for it." Flint said gently and Ash could see that he wasn't trying to be a jerk about it.

"My team and I are ready for this." Ash told him. "But we're going to train for a few days before we go challenge him just in case."

That surprised Flint because he expected Ash to be the type of person to run in there headfirst without thinking.

"Can I help you train Ash?" Yellow asked excitedly but Ash shook his head.

"Thanks Yellow but I want to do this by myself."

Flint shrugged. "Just know what you're getting into." He advised before leaving and Ash sat down.

"Man, I wish that people would stop underestimating me." Ash muttered.

That night Ash took a much needed shower and was in fresh clothes while Yellow was sleeping with Ratty next to her before he walked outside at night to train. "**COME ON OUT EVERYONE!**"

All four of his Pokémon came out but Pidgeotto growled as he saw everyone, especially Swarm.

"There will be none of that Pidgeotto!" Ash told the bird Pokémon sternly. "You are a part of our family now and in a few days we will be challenging the Pewter Gym so we are going to be training!"

Pidgeotto turned his head away while Raze and Gaea cheered and Swarm's eyes shined in anticipation.

"Pidgeotto, do you want a nickname?" Ash offered to be nice.

On hearing that Pidgeotto thought about it and decided to see what name he could come up with.

"Aerial?"

Pidgeotto snorted in disdain.

"How about Jet?" Ash suggested. "Since someday you'll be able to outfly a Jet."

Pidgeotto liked the sound of that one so he nodded.

"All right, Jet it is!" With that Ash had Jet do some aerial maneuvers and while he didn't like to listen to Ash Jet performed real well during training. Swarm just sat against a tree while Raze was practicing his Double Team and Gaea was learning Rollout.

Eventually Raze cheered because he was able to make three afterimages and he was able to hold it for ten seconds which would be good for his Psychic attacks.

Now Raze was using his Confusion on the heaviest rocks around Pewter City trying to increase his mental strength while Gaea kept rolling around trying to do Rollout. Jet got tired of doing aerial maneuvers and rested next to Swarm who was glaring at him and he glared right back.

'_Why do I have the feeling that when Swarm evolves again they'll be fighting?_' Ash thought with a sweat drop before he shook his head. "All right everyone we're heading back to the Pokémon Center."

They didn't object when Ash returned them and he got to the Center around two in the morning where he collapsed in the bed and fell asleep easily.

The next thing Ash knew he was being shook awake. "Ash it's ten 'o' clock." Yellow tried to get him up.

As soon as he heard ten Ash's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed surprising Yellow. "Ten?! Oh no I overslept!" He took off running leaving Yellow and Ratty in the room.

"What was that about?" Yellow asked Ratty who shrugged.

Now Ash was back in the same clearing training with his Pokémon and they were putting all of their effort into it when someone spoke up. "Red, is that you?" Blinking in confusion Ash turned to see a fifteen year old Mexican with dark hair wearing a green vest and brown pants walking up to him.

"Uh no but I get confused with him a lot." Ash chuckled sheepishly. "I'm Ash."

The teen nodded. "Sorry about that I'm Brock." Brock held out his hand.

Ash shook it. "Brock huh? Aren't you the Gym Leader?"

Brock grimaced a bit. "Yeah, I take it that you want a battle?"

"Not now because I want to train my team up a bit before I try to battle you." Ash smiled. "After all Gym Leaders are on a whole other level than regular trainers."

Raze looked at him as if to say. '_You're just repeating what Flint told you._'

Brock surveyed all of his Pokémon before saying. "I doubt that you're using Pidgeotto and Metapod but your other two Pokémon have been well trained."

"Oh thanks." Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before he thought of something. "Have anyone else from Pallet challenged you yet?"

"A Gary Oak defeated me." Brock said causing Ash to sigh that Gary was ahead of him.

Then Ash felt something nudge his leg and he looked down to see Gaea gesturing towards Brock and got in a fighting position. "You want to battle now Gaea?"

Gaea nodded so Ash looked at Brock. "Get your Pokémon healed and meet me at the Gym." He said as he turned to leave. "I'm curious to see how you will do."

Ash nodded and returned his Pokémon before heading to the Pokémon Center to see Yellow helping Nurse Joy with something. "Hey Nurse Joy, can you check on the Health of Raze and Gaea?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Sure Ash."

While she was doing that Ash decided to make a call so he got to the Video Phone and dialed his home number and in a minute his Mom picked up. "Hey Mom."

"Ash! How have you been? It's been a week since you've called!" Delia worried over him.

"I'm fine Mom." Ash told her with a smile. "It just took a while to get out of the Forest. I caught a Caterpie that's now a Metapod and I caught a Pidgeotto."

"That's wonderful." Delia smiled at how her little boy was growing up.

"Yeah and I'm challenging Brock today."

"Are you sure?" Delia asked looking worried. "Isn't it a bit too soon for you to battle a Gym Leader?"

Ash shook his head. "No I met him while training and Gaea wanted to battle him so he said to meet him at the Gym today so Yellow and I will be heading there soon."

"Yellow?"

"Oh right, I met Yellow in Viridian Forest and we were both heading to Pewter City." Ash smiled. "I helped her catch a Rattata."

"Her?" Delia was really worried now.

"What's wrong?"

"How old is Yellow?"

"Uh… Nine, why?" Ash asked seeing his Mom sigh in relief.

"No reason."

"Um… Okay then." Ash wasn't sure what that was about.

"Oh and Prof. Oak wanted you to call him the next chance you could."

"Okay I'll call him right now." Ash said. "I'll call again when I reach Cerulean City Mom."

"Love you Ash!"

After hanging up Ash dialed Prof. Oak's number and after a bit he picked up not looking at the video screen while he looked like he was burnt a bit. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Prof. Oak it's Ash."

"**ASH!**" Prof. Oak looked relieved. "I want to know if you want an Electric Pokémon."

"An Electric? Well I have a Psychic, a Ground, a Bug and a Normal/Flying so I think that an Electric type would be good." Ash answered. "But, why?"

"After you left I caught a Pikachu biting into my electrical lines and I caught him but he has an attitude problem that would put most Charizard's to shame." Prof. Oak explained. "He's attacking the Pokémon here and I asked Gary to take him but his response was that he didn't want to deal with a pathetic rat which pissed Pikachu off even more."

Ash wasn't so sure because he was having problems with Jet right now but Prof. Oak was close to begging so he sighed. "I'll take him."

Prof. Oak cried tears of joy before he was electrocuted out of nowhere. "I'll send him over right away!" Prof. Oak managed to get out through his electrocution.

After a bit a Pokéball came through the Transfer System. "Okay Ash, I hope that you can tame that Pokémon!" With that Prof. Oak hung up. "And good luck with your Gym Battle."

Right as Prof. Oak hung up the Pokéball shot open and a yellow mouse Pokémon that was a foot tall blinked and shook his head. "Pika?"

Ash took out his Pokédex to scan it. "_Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon. This forest-dwelling Pokémon stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. Known Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave and Quick Attack. Ability: Static._"

Pikachu's ears twitched as he saw Ash who put the Pokédex up. "Hello Pikachu." Ash got to his height. "You look like a powerful Pokémon. Do you want to be a member of my team?"

His response was to electrocute Ash bringing Nurse Joy and Yellow's attention as he cried out in pain before collapsing looking burnt.

"Ash, are you okay?" Yellow called out while Pikachu was laughing at Ash.

Shakily Ash lifted his head seeing stars. "Mommy?" He asked in a voice that suggested that he was out of it before he collapsed making Pikachu laugh harder.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think of the twist of him getting Pikachu later on? I will have him get almost all of the Pokémon that he caught in Canon but he will be getting new Pokémon as well. The Kanto Starters are a must have though. Now as for why I had him lose to Samurai was because I didn't want it to be predictable with Ash winning every single battle he gets.**

** Oh and yes Yellow will be travelling with him and she might have some new Pokémon along with the ones she has in the Manga.**

** Should I have him meet Gary in Cerulean enticing a Pokémon Battle?**

** Now Review Time!**

** Naginator: Thanks, to tell the truth I was a little hesitant to do this story but I'm happy that my first one is going well.**

** Shadow Wolf Fang: Thanks I hope that you continue to enjoy this story!**

** : Thanks, my first thought was to get him to have an Abra but I figured why not a Ralts instead? Gary is a douche in the beginning but he can back his claims up quite a bit right? Red and Ash will meet up eventually in another city and as for the pairing it won't be for a while because Ash is ten so no pairing for a while.**

** Next Time: Rumble Royale!**


	4. Chapters 4-5

_**Chapter 4: Rumble Royale**_

Ash blinked as he woke up on the couch and turned to see Yellow and Nurse Joy trying and failing to return Pikachu to his Pokéball but he kept blasting it away. "Chidori knock it off!"

That caught their attention and Pikachu blinked wondering why Ash was calling him Chidori.

"Ash, are you all right?" Yellow asked in concern when Ash stood up.

"I'll live, but man Chidori is powerful." Ash smiled widely. "He is a perfect addition for the team."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu snarled at him.

"Are you sure?" Nurse Joy asked warily. "This Pikachu is more temperamental than any other one I've seen."

"So was Gaea and she eventually listened." Ash walked to Pikachu. "I'm still working with Jet but Chidori will be the real challenge."

Yellow finally decided to ask. "Why Chidori?"

"It means 'Lightning Blade'." Ash explained. "I figured with how strong Chidori is that name would be perfect."

Pikachu was half pissed and half happy. He was pissed because this trainer had the gall to name him after what happened but he was also happy because it was a badass name.

"**PI!**" Pikachu turned his head away from Ash.

"I can already see that you don't like being in a Pokéball so I'll keep you out." Ash looked through his bag before pulling out some Pokémon food. Back in Viridian City he bought some for every type so he could be prepared and he was glad that he did as he pulled some Electric Type Pokémon food out and held it to Chidori.

"Here you go."

Chidori still glared at Ash and his cheeks sparked in warning but Ash didn't pull his hand away so Chidori just looked away again.

"I don't know Ash." Yellow said uncertainly as she saw how Chidori didn't like Ash.

"I'm not going to give up on him but I need to go to my Gym Battle." Ash stood up. "You want to watch Chidori?"

Chidori didn't respond causing Ash to sigh before he put some Rubber Gloves that he pulled out of his backpack on and picked Chidori up causing the mouse to try and electrocute him.

"Come on just watch the match." Ash encouraged him as he headed to the Gym with a pissed Chidori in his hands.

Yellow ran to catch up with him wanting to watch his Gym Battle.

On making it to the Gym Ash opened the doors to see Brock waiting patiently but one of Brock's eyebrows went up when he saw Ash holding a Pikachu with rubber gloves while it was trying to electrocute him.

"Do I want to know?" Brock asked thinking of Red. '_First he looks like Red and now he has a Pikachu that's giving him trouble like his?_'

"Long story." Ash smiled as he put Chidori down. "But I'm ready for my Gym Battle."

Yellow finally made it with Ratty. "You need to learn to wait." Yellow panted.

Ash chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry Yellow."

"If you want to watch then go to the stands there." Brock pointed to the left and Yellow headed there wishing Ash luck. "This Gym Battle will be two-on-two and only you can substitute."

"Got it." Ash smirked as Brock pulled out his first Pokémon.

"Onix, go!" He sent out a giant snake-like Pokémon made completely out of rocks that roared making Ash take a step back in nervousness because he didn't think he would see one this soon in his journey.

'_It's just like the one from the TV._' Ash thought in excitement before he remembered that he was in a match so he pulled out his own Pokéball. "I'm starting off with Raze!"

Raze yawned as he came out only to give out a cry of fear when he saw Onix because this thing was ten times bigger than him so Raze ran over and tried to push Chidori out making Ash pick him up.

"This is your fight not Chidori's!"

Raze nodded timidly as he made his way out there. "Onix use slam!"

Onix lifted his tail up to slam it down on Raze but he teleported out of the way. "Confusion!" Ash ordered as Raze focused sending a rock flying right at him.

"Break it." Onix obliterated the rock.

"Whoa." Yellow hugged Ratty. "That Onix is powerful."

"Rock Throw!" As Onix threw a giant rock Ash got an idea.

"Use Confusion to send it back!"

Raze focused and made the rock shoot past him and he had it turn in an arc so it hit Onix with the same strength that was aimed at Raze causing him to stumble.

"You raised that Pokémon well but it's time to finish this." Brock looked at Onix. "Screech."

Onix roared making Raze cover his ears in pain before his tail wrapped around him squeezing him.

"Raze quick! Teleport out of there!" Ash tried to order but the Screech really messed with Raze's hearing and Onix squeezed until he was out and dropped him prompting Ash to return him. "You did great for your first Gym Battle Raze, I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Send out your next Pokémon." Brock ordered and Ash nodded before sending Gaea out.

"Shrew!" Gaea got ready before seeing Onix and she took a step back.

"Gaea, use Swift!"

Gaea reacted immediately shooting the stars at Onix but it barely fazed him.

"Tackle!"

"Use Dig to dodge!"

Gaea barely made it into the ground as Onix slammed into the spot where she was.

"Now use Rapid Spin!" Gaea shot out and managed to hit Onix but Onix batted her away.

"You need to train her more." Brock told Ash.

"**ASH!**" Yellow yelled out causing Ash to look up. "Gaea isn't fighting at her full strength!"

Ash blinked in confusion before he remembered. "Oh right, Gaea take the weights off!"

Gaea nodded and took them off and Ash was happy that they increased the total from twenty to forty so Gaea would be faster and the speed itself would increase her strength.

As the weights fell Ash didn't waste any time. "Rapid Spin!"

Gaea shot forward becoming a blur and the Rapid Spin packed more of a hit knocking Onix back.

"Onix!" Brock called out in shock.

"All right Gaea!" Ash smirked as Gaea landed on a stray boulder. "Now use Rollout!"

It was risky because Gaea didn't have Rollout down fully but she took off fast and slammed into Onix actually pulling it off. '_Looks like the weights were the only things holding Gaea back from pulling it off._' Ash realized with a smile as Onix went down hard and Gaea stopped to pant a bit.

"**YOU DID IT!**" Ash cheered in happiness causing Gaea to lift a paw up happily.

Chidori was watching a bit surprised at how this kid made these Pokémon powerful but then Brock returned Onix.

"You did well my friend." Brock said to his fallen Pokémon before looking at Ash. "You surprised me with that Ash. I honestly didn't think you would beat Onix but let's see how you do against Geodude!"

He sent his second Pokémon out which to Ash looked like a rock with arms and eyes attached to it so he pulled his Pokédex out. "_Geodude. The Rock Pokémon. Geodude watches climbers while masquerading as half-buried rocks. They slam into each other to show how strong they are. Known Attacks: Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rock Throw, Magnitude and Mega Punch. Ability: Sturdy._"

Filing that information away Ash closed his Pokédex and looked at Gaea who got ready. "Can you handle this Gaea?"

"Shrew! Sandshrew!" Gaea got pumped up.

"Mega Punch!" Brock ordered.

"Dodge and then use Sand Attack!" Ash countered as Gaea slid out of Geodude's path and shot Sand in his eyes but the Geodude didn't even flinch. "Wha?"

"I trained my Pokémon to not let that affect them." Brock calmly said. "Now use Magnitude!"

"Defense Curl!" Gaea curled into a ball right as Geodude slammed his hands on the ground and luckily the Magnitude wasn't that powerful. "**ROLLOUT!**"

Gaea shot off but Geodude caught her easily causing her to uncurl. "Slam her into that rock"

"**GEO!**" Geodude slammed Gaea into the rock so hard that it was obliterated.

"**SHREW!**" Gaea cried out in pain as her left arm was limp.

"Gaea!" Ash cried out as he saw her arm limp. "Can you continue?"

Gaea nodded in determination before glaring at Geodude.

"Your Pokémon is strong willed but she needs to know her limits." Brock advised. "Finish her with Rock Tomb!"

The rocks slammed into Gaea burying her. "**GAEA!**" Ash called out as she was hidden.

"This match is over-." Brock went to say but a bright light shone from the rocks before Gaea busted out from the pile only she was different.

Brown spikes protruded from her back while her front claws grew long and she grew an inch as well. "Slash! Sandslash!" Gaea snarled.

"S-Sandslash?" Ash grinned in a mixture relief that the evolution healed her arm and excitement that she evolved. "All right Gaea you evolved!"

He quickly pulled out his Pokédex to see Gaea's stats. "_Sandslash. The Mouse Pokémon. Sandslash uses the sharp spines on its back to damage foes, curling into a ball and rolling into them when attacked. Learned Slash, Take Down and Rock Smash from Evolution._"

"Okay then, use Rock Smash!" Ash ordered and Gaea shot off faster than before with her front claws shining before she brought it down onto Geodude slamming him into the floor and he was out. "Whoa." Ash didn't think that Gaea had that much power.

"Geodude return." Brock returned his Pokémon. "You did great."

After that Brock looked forward to see Ash running forward and hugging Gaea, being mindful of the new spikes on her back and Yellow ran down with Ratty congratulating him. '_The evolution might've helped him win but he has potential._' Brock smiled at that thought before he pulled out a grey badge.

"Ash here." He tossed it and Ash barely caught it. "You've earned the Boulder Badge."

"M-My first badge." Ash held it like a breakable antique. "I-I can't believe it."

"You deserve it." Brock said with a smile. "You know you're lucky."

"Huh?" Ash put the badge up. "What do you mean?"

"The thing is I don't want to be a Gym Leader." Brock explained. "I want to travel around the world and be a Pokémon Breeder but I can't."

"Why not?" Yellow asked in confusion.

"Because I have nine little brother and sisters that I have to look out for so Ash I want to ask for you to complete my dream." Brock looked at Ash.

"Brock I-." Ash tried to say something but they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Brock you go after your own dream." They turned to see Flint who somehow snuck into the Gym without them seeing.

"Flint?" Ash and Yellow said as Flint took off his hat and beard to show that he looked like an older version of Brock making the Pewter Gym Leader stiffen.

"My Father." Brock said in suppressed anger.

"Wha? Your father?!" Ash looked at both of them in shock.

"Why didn't you say that you were his Dad?" Yellow asked Flint.

Flint looked away from them. "When I left home to be a trainer I failed miserably. So miserably that I didn't have the courage to come home and face my family. I was a damned coward for running away from them." He explained in a low voice. "I can't take my acts of cowardice back but it's time I start acting like a father again and you should go for your dream."

Brock was silent for a bit before he spoke up. "There are a few things I need to say."

"I understand." Flint bowed his head expecting Brock to punch him. "It's been a few years and you need to get things off of your chest so don't hold back—Huh?!" Flint stopped talking when Brock put a sewing needle and thread in his hand along with a notepad and pen.

"Suzy always rips her dresses so you're going to have to learn how to sew." Brock began and Flint immediately started to write down what Brock had to say. "And Timmy only eats cold Spaghetti for Breakfast; Tommy likes Cornflakes for dinner-."

"Slow down, slow down! I can't write that fast!" Flint protested.

The whole scene was making Ash and Yellow chuckle a bit.

"Cindy sleepwalks so you're going to have to tie a bell on her wrist; the twins never want to take a bath so you're going to have to-!"

Deciding to leave the two alone Ash and Yellow left to head to the Pokémon Center to heal up his team and Brock caught up with them right as they were about to leave. "Hey, wait up!" He had a Hiker Pack on his back. "Ash do you mind another travelling partner?"

"Sure." Ash said with a smile. "The more the merrier right? What do you think Yellow?"

"I don't mind either." Yellow said with a smile.

"Great, but Ash where's your Pikachu?" Brock asked making Ash sigh.

"Chidori ran up ahead." Ash shook his head. "He just won't listen and I'm still trying to earn Jet's respect. Man, when Gaea wasn't listening I thought I had it rough."

"I'm happy that Ratty doesn't mind me." Yellow said as Ratty was on her shoulder.

"Pika!" Chidori came back with some berries in his paws and offered one to Ash. "Pika Pi?"

"Y-You're offering me one?" Ash asked in confusion remembering how Chidori loathed him that morning.

"Cha!" Chidori nodded wanting to give this trainer a chance after he talked to Raze and Gaea.

_**~Flashback (Pokéspeak) ~**_

Nurse Joy just had them checked so they were waiting when Chidori walked in. "Why?" Chidori asked making them look up.

"Why what?" Gaea tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are you listening to a human?" Chidori was confused about the whole ordeal.

"He's our trainer." Raze answered with a shrug. "There could be worse choices for a trainer."

"How?"

Gaea's eyes darkened a bit. "There could've been my old trainer Harold." She spat out his name in anger.

"I take it this Harold is someone you don't want to talk about?" Raze asked his friend.

"Compared to most humans I would rather have been with Team Rocket than Harold." Gaea shuddered not believing she admitted that. "But Ash is a good trainer, sure there are times when he's overexcited but he truly cares about Pokémon."

Chidori looked down amazed at the bond that he has with these two in only a week and a half.

_**~End Flashback~**_

That was why Chidori decided to give Ash a chance at being a trainer as he climbed up Ash's leg onto his shoulder. "So I was right about you not wanting to be in a Pokéball?" Ash asked eliciting a happy response from Chidori.

"Well then Chidori, welcome to the team." Ash greeted making Chidori smile.

"Hey we should keep going." Brock said to them. "If we keep at this we'll be at Mt. Moon before we know it."

"I always wanted to go there." Yellow ran ahead causing Ash and Brock to run so they could catch up because Yellow only had an untrained Ratty on her team so she would be an easy win for trainers around here.

_**Chapter 5: The Moon Stone**_

The next two days have been filled with Ash battling trainers on the Route leading up to Mt. Moon using each of his Pokémon. He even had Yellow train her Rattata a bit so that way he would be able to fight a bit.

They were also happy to have Brock with them because he really knew how to cook for both humans and Pokémon.

"Oh man this is delicious." Ash complimented as he ate a bowl of stew.

"You said it." Yellow agreed.

Their compliments were making Brock chuckle in embarrassment. "Thanks guys, I guess having nine brothers and sisters help's with that."

Chidori was eating the Pokémon food that Brock prepared for him as well with a little of Ketchup.

"So Ash any idea on who to use for your second Gym Battle?" Brock asked the boy.

"… I was thinking maybe Chidori since it's a Water Gym." Ash rubbed Chidori between the ears.

"It's a smart idea." Yellow told him. "He does have the advantage after all."

"Raze and Gaea has already been in a Gym Battle but I think that I might be able to get Jet to listen to me fully by the time we get there so I can use him as well." Ash chuckled. "But first we have to get through Mt. Moon."

"Mt. Moon." Yellow smiled at the name. "Doesn't it sound incredible?"

Brock took it from there. "People say that a meteorite crashed through the mountain back in prehistoric times."

"A meteorite?" Ash was really interested as they finished eating and cleaned up.

"Is it really true?" Yellow asked excitedly.

"The Meteor is called the Moon Stone." Brock said in a dramatic voice making the two of them laugh.

"Now that sounds incredible." Yellow said right as they heard someone scream in pain causing their heads to snap up and run towards where the yell came from and they saw what a scientist being surrounded by a bunch of blue furred bat-like Pokémon with no eyes.

"What are they?" Ash took out his Pokédex.

"_Zubat. The Bat Pokémon. Flying Pokémon with supersonic powers, Zubat's live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight. Known Attacks: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite and Wing Attack. Ability:_"

"Hate to fly out in daylight my foot." Ash muttered as he saw them. "Chidori, use Thundershock!"

Chidori jumped up and managed to electrocute all of the Zubat's until they retreated into the cave.

"Nice one Chidori!" Ash rubbed Chidori's head as they ran to the man. "Are you okay?"

None of them expected the man to shoot up and hug Ash tightly smothering Chidori between the two. "**WOW!** You guys are the greatest!" The man said with tears of joy.

"Really, it was nothing." Ash said trying to breathe but the man wasn't finished.

"I'm talking about super fantabulistic, I mean two thumbs up!" The scientist continued to say until Chidori had enough of being smothered. "Way up! The best rescue I have ever had."

Chidori electrocuted both of them deciding to apologize to Ash later as the scientist fell back while Ash twitched holding onto Chidori.

Then the scientist shot back up but a little bit away from Ash that time. "They say that a Man's best friend is a Pokémon and seeing you two I believe it."

"Oh well that's nice." Ash said nervously looking at Brock and Yellow to help him out but they were just as stunned by his personality as Ash was.

"I was so moved, such friendship I thought I would never see when the Zubat began attacking me." The Scientist sighed in a dramatic fashion. "I thought I was done for when who should arrive but two heroes thanks to whom I'm alive. **I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU!**"

Now Ash was backing away from what he was calling the insane man.

Finally Yellow found her voice. "Hey Mister-."

"Never call me mister!" The Scientist said shaking his head. "My name is Seymour the Scientist. Knowledge! Research! I am Seymour the Scientist."

"Okay then Seymour." Yellow had a sweat drop. "Why were the Zubat's attacking you?"

Seymour looked solemn at that question. "Follow me." They walked in to see lights strung up. "See? The cave is all lit up inside. Someone has strung these lights throughout the whole cave."

"So the lights startled the Zubat's and they attacked you?" Brock asked getting an idea on what was going on.

Seymour nodded. "The Pokémon in this cave need the dark. Look, these Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere." Seymour gestured to the orange crab like Pokémon with mushrooms growing on their backs. "And the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrew."

'_So can't let Gaea out in here._' Ash realized knowing that if they fought whoever was responsible his strongest Pokémon would be out of the match.

Chidori looked at the Pokémon in sadness.

"That's why I'm here." Seymour said to them. "I'm patrolling in these mountains to protect from the troublemakers that attacked these caves. It's just been a week since a trainer named Red came through here fighting Team Rocket Members to a standstill when they were here looking for Fossil's."

"Red came through here?" Ash asked in shock.

Seymour nodded before looking at Ash. "Come to think of it, you look like Red a bit."

Ash sighed. "I get that a lot."

"But if these Fossils are gone then why attack the cave?" Yellow asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid it's because of the Moon Stone." Seymour answered.

Ash raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The Moon Stone?"

"Exactly." Then Seymour got into another dramatic pose. "The Moon Stone is an awesome boulder that is a billion years old or older. Deep in these caves the meteor hides although no explorer has found it."

'_He would do well with teaching a Drama class._' Brock randomly thought.

"Ever since I was a little boy I believed that Pokémon came to Earth from Outer Space." Seymour declared.

"**OUTER SPACE?!**" All of them shouted in shock.

Seymour nodded. "Yup and the Moon Stone is their shuttle!"

"This guy is nuts." Ash whispered to his friends causing them to nod in agreement.

"But it's an original theory." Yellow whispered back.

"Don't you see?" Seymour asked oblivious to their whispering. "It means that the Moon Stone belongs to the Pokémon! We humans must not take it!" Then he grabbed Ash's hands making him uncomfortable. "You agree don't you?"

Ash rapidly nodded his head afraid of what would happen if he didn't when a small fairy like Pokémon skipped past them holding a small stone. "Clefairy, Clefairy."

"That looks like a Clefairy!" Brock said in amazement.

"It's so cute." Yellow gushed.

Ash took out his Pokédex. "_Clefairy. The Fairy Pokémon. This Impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful, it is said to live in Mt. Moon, although very few have been seen by humans._"

"I have to catch it!" Ash reached for a Pokéball but Seymour grabbed his arm.

"You can't!" He said as the Clefairy disappeared. "Sorry, but it's best if you let it stay here, I hope you understand."

Ash looked a little disappointed but he smiled. "Sure Seymour, I understand."

"**CLEFAIRY!**"

On hearing what sounded like a scream of terror all four of them snapped to attention. "Oh no!" Seymour took off running.

"Seymour, wait!" Ash took off after the scientist with Brock and Yellow behind him when he saw a familiar looking Pokémon threatening the Clefairy. "It's Meowth!"

Meowth turned. "Who wants to know-?! **AH!** The twerp from Viridian City!"

"A talking Meowth?" Brock asked in shock.

"Twerp from Viridian City?" Yellow looked at Ash who looked a little insulted at being called a twerp.

"What are you doing here?!" Meowth asked pointing at Ash.

"Looking for trouble makers like you." Ash said.

"Did someone say trouble?" A female voice asked making Ash groaned as he realized what was happening.

"Make that double." James walked into view with Jessie.

"To protect the world from devastation-!"

"Chidori use Thundershock." Ash muttered and Chidori electrocuted Team Rocket.

"HEY! AT LEAST LET UP FINISH OUR MOTTO!" Jessie snarled in anger.

"I heard it before and it's plain ridiculous." Ash told them with his arms crossed. "Plus why would I wait for you to finish your stupid motto?"

"Stupid?" James looked scandalized. "That does it Koffing Go!"

"Ekans you too!"

As the two Poison Type Pokémon appeared Ash sent Jet out and Brock sent out a-. "Zubat?!" Ash looked at Brock in confusion.

"I caught it right before we entered the cave." Brock explained making Ash sigh.

"I should've caught one too." Then Ash looked at Yellow. "Keep an eye on Seymour and Clefairy; make a run for it when you get the chance."

Yellow nodded knowing that Ratty wasn't ready to fight these guys.

"Koffing, Smog attack!" Koffing let out some toxic fumes.

"Jet, blow it away!" Ash ordered but the Pidgeotto just huffed and turned his head. "You have to be kidding me."

"Zubat use Whirlwind!"

Thankfully Zubat managed to knock the Smog right back at them. "Ash you should probably switch out for Raze, he has the advantage here."

"But I need to get Jet to listen to me and this could be the best way." Ash told Brock before the Ekans shot forward and bit Jet on the wing causing the bird to cry out. "JET!"

Then Koffing smacked into Zubat sending him back. "Oh no, Zubat!"

The two flyers hit the ground hard before Ash ran forward to Jet. "Are you okay?"

Jet turned his head stubbornly making Ash cry out in frustration.

"For crying out loud Jet! We're in a life or death battle here!" Ash yelled at his Pokémon. "You have the best advantage of taking them down with being the flyer here!"

"Oh how cute, a trainer who can't control his Pokémon." Jessie sneered. "Ekans use Poison Sting!"

Ekans shot forward right at Jet but Ash pushed the bird Pokémon out of the way taking the hit. "**ASH!**" Brock yelled out in concern while Jet looked on in shock.

"Foolish kid." James shook his head. "Koffing finish him."

As the Koffing came in Chidori got ready to defend Ash, but Jet darted forward with a Quick Attack and knocked the Koffing away from his trainer with a pissed look in his eyes.

"J-Jet?" Ash asked in pain as he managed to get up but he saw Pidgeotto nod at him. "All right, use Gust!"

Jet let out a twister of dust knocking the two Poison Type Pokémon back. "Zubat use Supersonic!" Brock ordered and Zubat let out sound waves confusing Ekans and Koffing. "All right they're getting confused."

"Jet, finish this with Whirlwind!"

Jet flapped his wings with enough Power to send Team Rocket flying off into the caves. "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off!" James yelled.

"You may have won this round but we'll be back!" Jessie finished.

"**WE DID IT!**" Ash yelled out in excitement as he and Brock did a high five.

"Excellent teamwork!" Brock smiled before looking concerned. "But are you okay?"

"It hurts but I don't think I got poisoned." Ash said as he rubbed his shoulder. "I'm just happy that Jet is all right."

The bird in question flew up to him and nuzzled his leg.

"Hey wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Brock asked in confusion.

Ash was about to say no when he realized something. "Wait… **WHERE'S MEOWTH?!**"

Meanwhile Yellow and Seymour were trying to catch up with the runaway Clefairy. "Clefairy come back!" Seymour pleaded as he tried to catch up.

"You need to stay with us!" Yellow called out before Clefairy ran back at them with Meowth behind her.

"All right! Give Meowth that Moon Stone." Meowth snarled as he unsheathed his claws.

"Moon Stone?" Yellow looked at the stone that Clefairy was holding while Seymour chuckled nervously.

"Now Meowth I'm sure that we can be reasonable about this." Seymour tried to say but Meowth lunged.

"No we can't."

"Not so fast! Ratty use Quick Attack!" Yellow ordered as her Rattata became a blur smacking Meowth away.

"Wha? A puny rat?" Meowth shook his head. "Aw well I'll Scratch it to death."

"Move!" Yellow ordered feeling nervous because this was her first real battle. "Now use Tackle!"

Ratty managed to dodge the Scratch before smashing into Meowth's stomach causing the cat Pokémon to crouch over to clutch his stomach.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Ratty smacked the Meowth into the wall unconscious right as Ash and Brock caught up.

"Whoa." Ash blinked in shock. "Nice job."

Yellow chuckled sheepishly at the praise.

The Sun was starting to set as they had Meowth tied up while feeding their Pokémon. "Come on! Give Meowth some food as well." Meowth pleaded.

Ash sighed as he got some Pokémon food. "Here." He fed some to Meowth surprising the Cat Pokémon. "Just because you're our enemy doesn't mean we let you starve."

'_Huh? A nice twerp?_'

All of their Pokémon were out and both Raze and Gaea glared at Meowth obviously recognizing him and the cat smiled nervously when he saw Gaea.

As all of the Pokémon were eating Zubat was on Brock's Shoulder while Jet was a few feet away next to Swarm and Chidori.

_**~Pokéspeak~**_

"It's all my fault." Jet muttered with his head hanging. "He got hurt because I was to prideful to try to listen."

"It's… Not… That… Bad." Swarm said from inside the cocoon. "You… Listen… To… Him… Now… Don't… You?"

'_I hope he evolves soon so he won't be so slow in talking._' Jet thought with a sweat drop. "That may be true but I still got him hurt."

"You can't change that." Chidori said making the bird Pokémon's head go down. "However you can make sure that you listen to him from now on, especially since he's planning on using you in the next Gym."

Jet's head shot up. "He's using me in the next Gym?"

"Yup." Gaea decided to join into the conversation. "He's not going to use me or Raze because we were used in the first Gym."

"Good luck Jet." Raze said with a smile.

Jet looked down as he heard that vowing to do his best.

Ratty was nearby as he heard that. '_About time he listened._' He thought before running to Clefairy. "You okay?"

_**~End Pokéspeak~**_

All of them looked at Ratty who was talking to the Clefairy. "Ratty really knows how to make friends." Yellow observed with a smile.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Ash said rubbing the back of his head before Clefairy and Ratty took off running. "Wha?"

"We better catch up." Seymour said running after them with Yellow behind leaving Ash and Brock to return their Pokémon before following them.

"Ratty where are you taking us?" Yellow called out before Chidori jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran after them.

"Chidori not you too!"

"**WILL YOU PUT MEOWTH DOWN?!**" Meowth protested as he was being ignored with Ash carrying him.

"Another cave?" Brock asked in confusion as they entered the new cave.

It didn't take them long before they reached the end and gasped in awe as they saw a giant Moon Stone. "It's the core of the Moon Stone." Seymour said in awe.

'_Jackpot!_' Meowth thought plotting a way to steal it.

"This feels like a dream." Yellow said with a smile.

"So the Moon Stone Legend is true." Brock agreed with her.

"Look! Clefairy is doing something." Ash pointed to show the Clefairy putting the small Moon Stone Shard against the core to see it glow and now a bunch of Clefairy's were dancing to it.

"Amazing! These Clefairy have formed their own society. This is an amazing sight." Seymour stated.

"There are so many of them." Yellow observed as the Clefairy from earlier came up.

"Clefairy, Fairy Fair!" Clefairy bowed so Yellow kneeled and placed a hand over Clefairy's head before closing her eyes.

"Uh Yellow?" Brock asked not knowing what the young girl was doing.

"Twerp what are you doing?" Meowth asked only for Chidori to glare at him for calling her a twerp.

"Yellow I don't see an injury on that Clefairy." Ash spoke up knowing about her healing ability but Yellow opened her eyes.

"They're praying to the Moon Stone." Yellow explained with a smile. "Since it fell from the heavens they look up to it."

"Whoa- wait how do you know that?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Um healing Pokémon isn't my only gift." Yellow admitted. "I can also pick up their thoughts by touching their heads."

"T-That's amazing." Brock managed to get out.

"You would make a great Pokémon Researcher." Seymour told Yellow who shook her head.

"I just want to make friends with Pokémon not study them."

"Well too bad." Meowth said causing them to turn to the cat only to see Jessie and James next to him. "What took you two so long anyways?"

"We had to get out of the lower parts of the Mountain." James told Meowth.

"You guys don't know when to quit." Ash muttered in disappointment while Yellow stuck her tongue out at them.

"You keep away from the Moon Stone or else!" Seymour told them angrily.

"Or else? I think we've been threatened." Jessie said as they saw Seymour's legs shake.

"Chidori go!" Ash said as Chidori ran out. "Use Thundershock!"

"**PIKACHUUUU!**" Chidori shot the lightning bolt at them but they moved.

"You little. Ekans use Bite!" The Snake Pokémon came out to attack Pikachu but the mouse moved.

"Quick Attack!" Ratty came out and tackled the snake away.

"Nice one." Ash complimented Yellow as she nodded back.

"Koffing Smokescreen!"

As smoke filled the area Ash sent Jet out. "Blow the smoke away!"

But as the smoke disappeared they were confused to not see Team Rocket. "Where did they go?" Brock asked before they heard the Clefairy scream so they turned to see a giant hole where the Moon Stone was. "Oh no, the smoke was just a diversion."

"Those cowards." Ash took off running hoping to catch up with them.

"Onix follow them underground." Brock let out Onix to go down the hole.

Yellow ran off to help as well only to see Seymour talking to the Clefairy. "Why aren't you going after Team Rocket? They stole your Moon Stone and you treasure it don't you?" The Clefairy's nodded. "Then it's your responsibility to take it back from those robbers!"

_**~Outside the Mountain~**_

Team Rocket were laughing as they slid down the Mountain with the Moon Stone in tow. "Nice guys always-." Jessie began and James took it from there.

"Finish last."

Meowth chuckled. "We just went from worst to first."

Their good mood was shattered as Onix busted out of the ground in front of them scaring the crap out of them.

"Good going Onix now catch them!" Brock ordered.

James panicked. "Koffing use Self-Destruct!" Koffing flew forward and exploded upon impact with Onix knocking them both out.

"Onix." Brock said in worry while Ash clenched his fists in anger.

'_They hurt their own Pokémon like that?!_' Sure he knew that it was a Pokémon League approved rule but he hated that move because of the pain it causes the user but he blinked when he saw Yellow and Seymour come out of the hole where Onix was. "Wha?"

Then the Clefairy's came out dancing around Team Rocket as Brock returned Onix.

"Meowth! What's going on?" Meowth asked as the Clefairy's lifted their hands and started to wave them back and forth.

'_Is that Metronome?_' Ash asked himself as their fingers stated to glow while Team Rocket remained oblivious to it.

"What are they doing?" Jessie asked in confusion.

"Waving their fingers." James told her.

"This way and that way." Meowth said as they followed their movements before they glowed and exploded causing everyone to scream as Team Rocket shot off towards the sky.

"W-Whoa." Ash found himself in awe and fear of the power that the Clefairy held as he saw the destruction and he was surprised that Team Rocket weren't dead. "You would think the blast would've killed them." He remarked. "That is if the fall doesn't."

Brock nodded in agreement before they saw shards of the Moon Stone falling and some of them touched the Clefairy and evolved them into a bigger version of themselves.

"The Clefairy are evolving." Brock wasn't expecting this.

Ash just took out his Pokédex. "_Clefable the Fabled Pokémon. An advanced form of Clefairy, these unique creatures are above the rarest and most unique Pokémon in the world._"

"The Power of the Moon Stone did this." Seymour smiled and after a while they had the Moon Stone put back in place while Yellow was healing Onix. "I decided to live here with the Clefairy."

That sudden decision caught all of them by surprise as they looked at Seymour in surprise.

"It's been my life's dream to find the Moon Stone." Seymour explained. "And someday I will travel to the stars with the Clefairy!"

"That's a good dream." Yellow told him.

"When you do travel to Outer Space send us a postcard." Brock joked but he thought it was a good dream as well.

Then the Clefairy from earlier approached them with three shards of the Moon Stone giving it to each of them. "A-Are you sure?" Ash asked in shock as he looked at his own shard.

"Fairy Clef!" Clefairy said with a nod before looking at Yellow and pointing at her. "Fairy!"

"Y-You want to go with me?" Yellow asked in shock.

"Clefairy Clef!" Clefairy hugged Yellow's leg.

"Nice one Yellow!" Ash tossed her a Pokéball making a mental note to buy more in the next city. "Now you have another friend." '_Even though I'm a little envious to you catching one._'

Yellow nodded and tapped the Pokéball on Clefairy's head. "Welcome to the team Clefosk."

"… Clefosk?" Ash asked in confusion.

"You got a problem with my nicknames?" Yellow challenged with a friendly glare.

"No." Ash said quickly causing Brock to laugh a bit and the next morning they were saying bye to Seymour as they left Mount Moon. "Goodbye Seymour! You too Clefairy and Clefable!"

"Goodbye Ash, Yellow and Brock!" Seymour waved. "Good luck and thank you all!"

"Do you think the Clefairy really came to Earth from outer space?" Ash asked as they made their way from the Mountain.

"It's fun to imagine they did." Yellow pointed out before they came to a fork in the path.

"This road leads to Cerulean City." Brock read. "Well I guess that we're heading the right way and there's something else written here."

"Well they say that kids love to write silly notes on these signs so what does it say?" Ash read the note. "Gary was here! Ash is a… **LOSER?!**"

"Gary?" Yellow looked at Ash. "Wasn't he the rival that you told me about?"

But Ash's mind was in another place. "I'll show him!" With that he took off running way ahead of everyone.

"**WAIT UP!**" Yellow ran to catch up. '_Why do I get the feeling that this will become a regular thing?_'

"Hey!" Brock ran after them as well with Pikachu running behind him wishing he was on Ash's shoulder before he took off running.

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry it took a while but I didn't want to make this addition to short so I made it chapters 4 and 5 that way you could enjoy two chapters in one and I bet that you weren't expecting for Yellow to be the one to catch Clefairy right?**

** Now Review Time**

** xDARK. CHAOSRABBITx: I figured that Samurai was a jerk but the next time they meet I think Ash will humble him a bit don't you? I hope that you enjoyed the Gym Battle and the Mt. Moon episode!**

** The Unknown Shinigami: Nah I have a plan for when he catches up with Red.**

** Shadow Wolf Fang: Thanks!**

** LightningBlade99: Nah I figured that Pokémon wouldn't immediately be obeying him so soon after being captured right? In the show it's always fight, capture then immediate obedience. I figured that the trainer should prove themselves to the Pokémon first while some other Pokémon are okay with being captured at some point.**

** Start Ketchum: Thanks!**


End file.
